Black 1
by Silvite's Cry
Summary: It's surprising who you could meet at a strip-club... really, it is. Very PWP.


**DISCLAIMER: NO MORE HEROES AND PERSONA 4 AND ALL AFFILIATED CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT TO GRASSHOPPER STUDIOS/UBISOFT AND ATLUS.**

**Co-written with emotionalspazz (Shadow!Rise).**

* * *

Travis let himself drink in the sweet scent of sex, booze, and _fine_ women. After so long, everything he wanted was in his hands for a glorious week; he had come all the way from Santa Destroy with his winnings from the UAA to glorious utopian (in his eyes, at least) Japan, and was now situated in the front row of some strip that Bishop had recommended.

Little else could really be said other than the fact that he was packing heat, and considering that Sylvia Christel was nowhere in the vicinity, that was impressive.

As one girl picked up what little clothing she had left on the ground and left the stage, the lights dimmed a little bit once more.

"Gentlemen and _gentlemen_," said an unfamiliar voice. "Now it's really show time! Showing what? Well... everything~!"

The lights brightened once more to show a relatively small girl (though not in terms of bust), barely clad in gold and only where it mattered.

If one listened closely enough, they could hear the small panicked whisper of, "I don't think we hired that one..."

Travis, however, didn't hear the whisper, and his eyes were locked on the girl in the gold bikini. Her build reminded him of Sylvia, but... less mature. Like she wasn't a dirty whore. But then he was reminded of where he was, and the whole good-girl-gone-bad vibe that washed over him only strengthened the pink on his cheeks.

"Aww, yeah, this girl's got it," He muttered under his breath, eyes undressing the girl as she walked to center stage.

The auburn-haired youth(?)'s eyes seemed to light up when she noticed the pole, like a little girl noticing her best friend in a huge crowd. She made her way over to it, hips swinging, her small, round bottom hiding shyly in the gold bottoms contrary to the way the girl carried herself.

"Gentlemen my _ass_." Her words came with a sharp harshness of her tone before she went back to using that not-so-innocent intonation. "You're all _boys_ if you haven't seen me... and I'm going to show you _every last inch of me._"

Travis grinned, hands clenching his knees in anticipation. Now that he had a closer look... it might as well have been Sylvia. Her tone of voice, word choice, her _body_...

"C'mon, we're all beggin' to see it!" He hollered, the men around him responding with enthusiastic cheers, all eyes locked on the girl with the floor.

This prompted a dramatized gasp from the girl, her small hand coming to rest over her mouth for added effect. That mood quickly melted away, though, as she strutted over to the source of the loud call.

"My, my... what an ill-mannered guest. Are you looking for some... extra-special service?"

Travis smirked up at the girl, surveying her from behind yellow-tinted shades.

"Maybe I am. But why don't you show what you've got first, huh?" He said in a challenging tone, licking his lips.

"I hope you're patient, mysterious boy," the girl giggled, sauntering back to the pole. This time, she didn't stop to admire it, but swung around it so that she faced the audience, one leg climbing up the pole as though encircling a lover.

At that, Travis cheered, eyes travelling up and down her slim frame once again. Oh, he could be patient. Very patient. He _did_ fuck Sylvia Christel, he ought to be pronounced a saint for doing that shit.

The next ten or fifteen minutes were full of obscene talk from the auburn-haired girl and more-than-suggestive gyrating, circling, climbing, even licking.

"And now, for the final touch... I'm going to have gravity dance with me!"

At that, the girl barely clad in gold wrapped both legs around the pole and began to pull herself up, sliding her hands down and off of the pole so that her torso bent backwards in a smooth arc. Her head was getting lower, the pigtailed hair falling back to reach for the floor as one hand delicately wrapped around the pole while the other remained aloft.

Gravity wasn't so much _dancing_ with her as it was working for her, pulling the round mounds of flesh on her chest down into almost perfect, perky spheres.

Travis raised his eyebrows, completely perplexed. Of course, higher thought processes weren't exactly-- oh damn. Oh _damn_.

The curves. The bending. Just the _flesh_, and gravity-- oh, gravity. Travis's eyes were locked on the girl's breasts, able to make out every single detail on them. She was a fortunate girl, and of course, there was the fact that Travis had a very _obvious_ problem.

"Damn, I'm packin' heat, baby," he muttered, grinning wolfishly towards her.

"And now... I have business to attend to," she almost cooed, sliding off of the pole and landing on that cute little butt. "After all..."

She rolled onto her hands and knees, crawling along the stage over to that man in red.

"Someone _did_ request _intense service._"

"Is she even legal?" the same voice from earlier whispered.

"As long as she makes us money, you shut the fuck up," a voice snapped in response.

"I hope you've all enjoyed feasting your eyes~" She said in final acknowledgement of the other guests, not taking her eyes off of the man.

Travis licked his lips, eyes unblinking, grinning as if he had gotten a triple seven on the Death Roulette. "Oh, I did, don't worry," he said, not moving from his seat, waiting for the girl to come closer, closer.

Now pulled in a different direction by gravity, the soft mounds of flesh didn't seem comfortable in the gold top.

"Well, big boy," she giggled. "This is the moment I've been waiting for! We get to go somewhere private, and you'll have _me_ all to _yourself._"

Travis got up, noting that he was much taller than the girl. Of course, of course. She needed a man to satisfy her, after all.

"Well, let's get started." He grinned. "Lead the way?"

"Aren't you eager?" The girl seemed to be a walking recording of giggles. She slid from the crawling position onto her rear, spinning and swinging her legs over the edge of the stage, then slipping off. "Right this way~"

"As eager as you want me to be." He said, eyeing her ass and the jeers from the crowd around the pair. "Yo, all of you back off! She's mine." He said in hostile tones, one hand on the beam katana holstered on his belt.

"No, no, no, put that away. That's _not_ the long thing I want you to be using," the girl said almost condescendingly, taking the man's hand and leading him to a small room.

"Bye-bye, boys," she chuckled as she sauntered in.

Travis couldn't get that grin off of his face, really. His hand left the beam katana as he shut the door behind them, surveying the small room. "So, babe, how're you gonna give it to me?" He challenged, eyes raking up and down her form once again.

"'Babe'? Silly pet-names aren't good enough here." The harsh tone of her voice returned, and it seemed as though the girl were almost bipolar. "Tell me the name I'll have to scream when we're done here?"

"The name is Travis. Travis Touchdown. You best remember it, Miss...?" He asked, sauntering closer, hands occupied with undoing his belt as his head tilted slightly. His expression was the very definition of cocky, lips curled up in a smirk and one eyebrow raised above yellow shades.

"Touchdown~?" The auburn-haired girl giggled to herself. "Miss _Rise_ definitely knows what she'll be touching _down there_." More giggling at her own joke.

Travis chuckled, taking the girl by her waist, looking her up and down once again. "Well, Miss _Rise_, why do you think I'm here?" He said, pushing her down onto the bed. "And I hope that you don't have any rules that I need to follow, other than the obvious."

"You like some _quick_ intense service, don't you, _Travis_?" She sat up, pulling him into a sitting position on the bed. "Sit tight and be a good boy and you might get a little more than what you're paying for."

Rise crawled over the little distant between them and slid onto his lip, moving to straddle his boxer-clad hips.

"Quick, only so that I can go back for more." He said, kicking his pants and shoes off. "I'll be a good boy for you, just so long as I get what I want." He said, hands reaching to undo the small gold top.

Rise's hands deviously slid underneath Travis's, deciding that she was going to pull the top off by herself. _She_ was going to be control. This was all initiated by _her._ "My, my, how greedy..."

The gold top fell from her body, and the soft breasts fell free.

Travis's eyes lingered on the perfect breasts, one hand instantly going to her left breast and squeezing. "Mmmm... you're soft, aren't you..." He muttered more to himself than to Rise, fingers pressing up and into the flesh.

"Oooh," Rise breathed slightly before her voice took on the sharp tone once more. "I thought I told you to _sit tight_." The last two words were accompanied by two hard rolls of her hips.

"Y-yes, ma'am." He said, instantly taking his hand off, choosing to let her take the initiative. Don't fuck with a woman who used that tone, he knew that much.

The auburn-haired girl's tone softened once more. "Good boy." Rise pressed herself against Travis, rocking her hips side-to-side as she scooted forward, then back and forth, the slight friction creating a little bit of warmth between them.

"For you," He breathed, feeling himself get hot at her action, his face flushing. One hand reached up to take off the shades-- they were expensive, after all.

"What nice eyes," Rise commented nonchalantly. "But this --" She arched her hips up against Travis's manhood. "Is much nicer."

Travis leaned forward, able to smell Rise's sweet scent intermingling with the thick smell of sex that could never quite be covered up, no matter how hard one tried. "You haven't felt anything yet." He said, shrugging off his red jacket and moving to peel off his shirt.

Rise grabbed the collar of aforementioned shirt and jerked him closer, wrapping her legs around him and letting her soft breasts press into his own chest. A warm tongue slid down the shell of his ear before she whispered, "who said you were gonna deliver?"

Travis relished in the feeling of Rise's soft breasts against him, his arousal strengthening even more. "Y-you're in charge, your highness." He said, tone slightly mocking.

"Of course." She nipped at the lobe of his ear, pressing herself against him. "What's the matter? You wanna _feel_ every last inch of me, too?"

"Got that right," he said, voice heavy with the situation, his hands beginning to wander. "But only if you would let me, of course."

Rise leaned back, supporting herself with her arms, hands on Travis's knees. Her breasts were smooth, nipples hard like a second pair of eyes staring up at him. "How could you let my poor breasts get _cold_ and _lonely_?"

Travis licked his lips, eyeing the pair of breasts hungrily. "I'd never think of such a thing." He breathed, hands instantly going to warm her, fingers pressing and prodding, pinching the nipples as his mouth went to her neck.

"Ohhh, _yes_!" Rise sighed, arching into Travis's hands, tilting her head back for his lips. "Take it all... while you can."

"I intend to." He muttered, suddenly all business as he bit into her unmarred skin, making a mark as his hands pressed her breasts together, thumbing the nipples harshly, craving her cries.

Rise's cry peaked in pitch, the gold bottoms becoming uncomfortable with moisture. "Travis~! Travis, you're stingy... give me more, more, _more_!"

Obeying her request, Travis delivered open-mouthed kisses down her chest, licking down her cleavage until his mouth came to rest at her left nipple.

"Shall I suck, then?" He asked, peering up at her, breath teasing the skin.

"Do it," was the reply probably meant to be harsh, but only came out as a sharp whimper.

Travis wrapped his lips around the nipple, tongue flicking and teasing the perked-up flesh. He got to work, suckling the flesh harshly, rolling the nipple between his teeth.

Goose-bumps rippled from Rise's nipple over the skin of her breast as a small gasp escaped her. The girl's form stiffened, her loins swelling in her small gold bottoms.

Travis sucked on the breast, eyes closed, moaning around Rise's nipple softly. He then moved to switch to the other breast, taking his sweet-ass time.

"You want me to do anything else, then?" He asked, his idle hand resting on Rise's thigh, trying to ignore the throbbing length in his boxers.

"That depends," she breathed. "You wanna be slow and finger me? Or do you wanna be a man and make me scream for this whole club to hear?"

Travis gave a forceful suck to the breast in his mouth before bringing his lips away. "Why can't I do both?" He asked, fingers tracing circles on her thighs.

"You really are an ill-mannered guest," Rise replied, grabbing the tented area of Travis's boxers forcefully. "Greedy, aren't we?"

"I do like material goods," The assassin breathed, shoving the breasts together and licking both nipples at the same time, grunting at the unexpected contact. "G-gonna do anything about it?

"You're not calling _me_ a _thing_ --" Rise's grip on Travis's crotch tightened. "Are you, Travis?"

"N-no, of course not--!" He gasped, head going back, suddenly feeling smaller.

"You won't say that again... will you?" Rise's hand clenched harder, making it so that Travis was literally 'packing heat.' "I _did_ agree to give you _extra-intense_ --" She gave two squeezes at those last words. " -- _Extra-special_ --" Two more squeezes. "Service. Didn't I?"

"Of course not, I'll say whatever you want me to--!" Travis gasped, trying not to thrust into her hand. "D-do whatever you want me to--!"

"Are you..." Rise smirked, her yellow eyes darkening with an unreadable feeling. "_Begging_ me?"

"You want it to be that way?" Travis shot back, panting for breath, meeting her yellow eyes and needing her to make the next move.

"Travis! Don't get your boxers in a twist," Rise smirked as she acted out the definition of that last word against Travis's abused groin. "I'll give you want you want..."

Travis hissed an ineffective breath between his teeth, closing his eyes. "T-Then--"

He dimly remembered that his shirt was still on, and hastily moved to take it off.

Rise's yellow eyes lit up with delight, her nether regions reacting with the same feeling. "Oh _Travis_, you're so toned..."

Rise's hand moved from Travis's crotch and wandered along the exposed torso, thumbing one nipple unceremoniously as her hand passed over that area.

"Gotta keep in good shape..." He muttered, tilting his head back, enjoying her hands on his chest. Soft, as a woman's hands should be. "Glad you like it." He smirked towards her.

"Well, if you're in such good shape, you'll be able to keep up with me," Rise smirked. She slid off of Travis's lap, her sticky bottoms brushing his thigh, and pulled the boxers off with her.

"What made you think that I couldn't in the first place?" He teased, wanting her bottoms off, eyes raking down her form once again. "I can keep up with any woman who comes to me."

The auburn-haired girl giggled. "You won't be _coming_ in me."

Carefully, she reached into her bottoms and pulled out a small package covered in the by-product of her arousal.

"Oops... looks like I made a mess on it."

Rise expertly opened the little package with her teeth, pulling out the condom. "Let's get your big-boy latex on. You can't mar Rise's beautiful body with an ugly baby-bump, after all."

"Someone plans ahead." Travis grinned, eyeing the condom. "And a good thing too. I don't do commitment."

Rise unrolled the condom with a flick of her wrist, then slipped it onto Travis's member with quick ease.

_Seems we have an expert,_ Travis thought, trying not to shudder at feeling her thin warm fingers so close to the sensitive skin of his penis. _Wonder what else she can do..._

"Now you lie back, Travis," Rise lilted. "While I _serve_ you." At this, she idly pressed her thumb and forefinger in opposite directions against his erection, bending it slightly.

Travis did so, a soft moan leaving his lips at her ministrations. "R-Rise..." He sighed, hardening even more with her hand so near, so near.

Giggling to herself, Rise slipped off her gold bottoms, a thin trail of clear juice quickly disconnecting from her swollen, slick loins as the fabric descended. "Yes, Travis?"

Travis's eyes were half-open; he cast them towards Rise, who seemed to giggle just as much as...

_Sylvia's gonna kill me, hah,_ he thought to himself. "What're you waiting for?" He challenged her once again.

"You're rushing me," Rise pouted, mock hurt coating her tone. She swung one leg over his, almost straddling them, but remaining on her knees. Gingerly, she placed one hand between her legs and slid her middle finger into her slick, hot entrance, moaning softly as she curled it inside of her.

Travis's cock literally ached at the show; it should be him inside of her, not the finger, dammit. He shut his mouth, unaware of when it opened in the first place.

Rise pushed back some of the auburn pubic hair with her thumb, pressing at the junction of her outer folds and crying out softly when she found that sensitive spot. Her folds darkened, little bits of juice dribbling onto her hand as she pressed another finger to her entrance, though not as deeply.

Travis bit his bottom lip, the warmth of Rise's arousal all too obvious to his throbbing length; her smell permeated the air, and Travis practically wanted to shove her down and fuck her himself.

But he knew that he wouldn't. Too much like Sylvia, too much like Sylvia. He had patience, and he'd be damned if he gave in now.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Rise pulled her fingers away from her thickly swollen, thick, throbbing arousal, scooping out a little more of the clear fluid as her fingers departed.

"You were talking too much," the auburn-haired girl said, her voice lilting once more. "Good thing you finally shut up. Now, to keep you quiet..." Rise slipped her slick fingers between Travis's lips. "Have some of this."

Travis didn't complain, but yielded to Rise's fingers, licking and sucking on the appendages greedily. The action not only shut him up, but strengthened his arousal even further. He wanted her, and wanted her _now_.

The stripper's arousal was also throbbing and aching with want, so she decided not to waste any more time. Quickly, she checked to make sure that the condom was still securely in place before bracing herself over the man and opening her legs _wide_.

Without warning, she descended.

Travis sucked in a quick and ineffective breath, thrusting up into the tightness around him. He stopped himself from biting down around her fingers, eyes shut tight as he pressed upwards into her.

"Stay quiet," Rise chided, carefully sliding lower and lower, sheathing Travis within her.

Travis struggled to do so, breath going short at the wet heat engulfing him, spreading to his core. One hand fisted the sheets underneath him as he fought the urge to moan loudly.

"That's right," Rise panted, clenching her muscles around him.

Travis was determined; he couldn't let a sound escape his lips, even at that wonderful, hot, _wet_, _tight_ heat around him, couldn't let out anything that betrayed her orders--

And then, fingers in his mouth, he whimpered.

"No, no, no... that won't do!" Rise said, the muscles tightening around him further, like a vice grip. "Still... I _did_ like that sound," Rise added with another squeeze.

Travis pressed upwards into her, trying not to let another whimper slip and failing miserably, the sound vibrating around her pale fingers.

"Aww... there, there, Travis. I'm taking care of you."

Rise shakily lifted her hips up, then slammed them down against Travis's again, adding a forward thrust of her hips and rolling Travis around inside of her.

Travis's mouth opened in a low groan around Rise's fingers, his hips practically lifting Rise off of the bed in an attempt to stay sheathed in her for as long as possible.

In surprise, Rise tensed, her muscles clenching around him again.

"O-ooohhh, _Travis!_ So desperate, so eager for _me_!" Rise let out a loud cry, shoving her legs underneath Travis to keep his hips aloft.

Travis let out a series of low moans, pitching his hips upwards, desperate for more and more of the girl on top of him, his breathing ragged and urgent in his arousal. Goddamn if this weren't a good fuck.

"Make more of those sounds, Travis!" Rise all but squealed. "I wanna know how much you _need_ me!"

She lifted her hips and slammed them down again with shaky thighs, repeating the action, little squelching sounds accompanying each thrust of her hips. He was so big, he filled her, he _excited_ her, made every (important) part of her tingle with _drive_, and Rise's control began to slip. Before she knew it, she was practically bouncing on Travis, her breasts following in rhythm.

And of course, Travis's eyes were locked on her flushed face, her half-lidded eyes, her sculpted torso damp with sweat, her two _perfect_ breasts bouncing up and down in _perfect_ time--

And he felt warmth travel in waves from his core, breath leaving him in short haggard gasps. Fucking shit, he wasn't coming yet and he already felt amazing.

"T-Travis, Travis, _Travis_!"

And as Rise bounced and bounced, her walls began to clench around him in ways that _didn't_ seem deliberate, and Rise was getting shakier and the little contractions were getting faster. Her sticky pleasure was dripping all over Travis's hips and fuck, she couldn't believe she was coming already but Travis was just so _thick_ and reacted _just right._

"F--Fuck, _Rise_--!"

And he lifted her off the mattress, keeping her suspended in the air via his hips, as he let orgasm take over his body. His back arched up, fingers clawing at the stained sheets beneath them, eyes shut tight as he let out a loud, low groan.

"A-aaah -- TRAVIS!"

Tensing once more, Rise tightened further, the orgasm still wracking her own body as she grabbed the man's waist for support. More of her juices spilled onto him, thick and warm despite the shriveled nipples that still stood at attention.

Travis sighed, exhausted, his hips lowering as he went lax underneath Rise. "H-Hell..." He muttered, looking up at her.

Rise bounced slightly, letting out a small sound (a whimper?) as his softening member shifted inside of her still-swollen vulva. Carefully, she backed up and off of Travis, letting herself fall backwards onto his legs.

"Told... told you it'd be... intense," she panted.

"Shit, you weren't kidding," Travis said, staring up at the ceiling. "Worth it all."

The girl sat up, smiling devilishly to herself. "Good thing you didn't meet _Risette_," she spat. "That would have been just _awful_ for you."

Travis's eyes shot open, sitting up with renewed vigor and taking in Rise's body once again.

"R-R-Risette-- Kujikawa _Rise_--" He sputtered, suddenly realizing that he had fucked not just any girl, but _the_ Risette--

Oh, Sylvia was going to kill him, yes. Yes indeed.


End file.
